gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Journal 3
3', a part of series along with 2, is a book written by an unknown author and is part of a series of at least three volumes containing research and information about the supernatural in Gravity Falls. Volume 3 appears to mainly contain information about magical creatures the author discovered during their six year study of Gravity Falls' mysteries, similar to a Bestiary. Due to their suspicion that someone was after the book, the author hid it in a hole in the ground that could only be opened by flipping a switch in a metal, hollow tree. After an unknown amount of time, but at least long enough for there to be accumulation of dust, rust and spider webs, Dipper found the book while putting up advertisements for the Mystery Shack in the surrounding forest. He mostly keeps the book in his vest and reads it whenever he encounters something strange or abnormal in Gravity Falls. He currently possesses volume 3, and is unaware of the existence of the other books of its kind. The book has several blank pages at the back, which Dipper has been filling with the stories and chronicles of his own adventures. Contents Pages from ''3 include the following: *Cursed Doors *Floating Eyeballs *Ghosts *Giant Vampire Bats *Gnomes *The Undead *The conspiracy around Nathaniel Northwest *Height altering crystals (deeper part of the forest) Pages and text Page 1 '''June 18 It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began researching the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon. In all my travels, never have I observed so many curious things! Gravity Falls is indeed a geographical oddity. There are creatures that defined the word "bizzard" and magic and potions. Gnomes Little men of the Gravity Falls Forest. Weaknesses: _________? Unknown page Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed, I'm being watched. I must hide this book before 'he' finds it. Remember, in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust. Trust no one! The Undead Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes, these creatures are often mistaken for teenagers. Beware Gravity Falls' nefarious undead. Ghosts Always have a reason of some kind. Floating Eyeballs Are they watching me? *Visible only at night *No retinal cord *"No response to contact" *"Spooky" Height Alteration In my investigations I have recently made a discovery, Nathaniel Northwest may not be the founder of Gravity Falls! I believe the proof to this secret is buried somewhere in the enclosed document. If only I could crack the code.... Dipper's Page Finally back safe and sound from one of the weirdest days at Gravity Falls. This journal told me there was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust, but when you battle a hundred gnomes side-by-side with someone, you realize that they've probably always got your back. Height Alteration Legends of miniature buffalo and giant caterpillars have lead me to believe that there are height altering properties buried deep within the forest... Unknown page In Gravity Falls it used to be legal to marry woodpeckers. A cave behind a waterfall. Other Items Just inside the front cover the book has an eyepeice or small magnifying glass attached to it via a cord. Its purpose is unknown and it has been used as a bookmark by Dipper in "Irrational Treasure". Gallery Site Navigation Category:Books Category:Objects